To form a stacked electronic component assembly, a stacked electronic component package is mounted to a lower electronic component package. Due to inadvertent warpage in either the stacked electronic component package or the lower electronic component package, failure in the solder interconnections between the stacked electronic component package and the lower electronic component package can occur during solder reflow. Failure of the solder interconnections requires rework or scraping of the electronic component assembly.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.